<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 311 by Dedalvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556873">Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 311</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs'>Dedalvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defiance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castithan, Conlang, Kinuk'aaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the created language dialogue from episode 311 of Syfy's <i>Defiance</i>. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 311 of <i>Defiance</i>.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 311</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V.C. GUARD RADIO VOICE (CASTITHAN)<br/>
There's something obstructing the road ahead, sir.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Dizhi do rindalu sha ksa thome nidha, shavilo.</i></p><p>STURUJE (CASTITHAN)<br/>
Can we go around?</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Zemuksuli she?</i></p><p>V.C. GUARD RADIO VOICE (CASTITHAN)<br/>
No sir.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Gao, shavilo.</i></p><p>STURUJE (CASTITHAN)<br/>
Stop the convoy. Clear the road.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Turákibuna do shiranggalu. Dizhi do ongu.</i></p><p>YOUNGER KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
Omec Fleet, this is Eksu Tsuroz Kindzi. Omec Fleet, please respond.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Rekin si'Omek, i Eksu Tsuroz Kindzi. Rekin si'Omek, nihuural dagvats.</i></p><p>YOUNGER KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
Omec Fleet, please respond!</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Rekin si'Omek, nihuural dagvats!</i></p><p>T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
Any answer?</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>I nihuuret mutav?</i></p><p>YOUNGER KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
Not yet, father.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Iavan ar, bem.</i></p><p>YOUNGER KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
This is Eksu Tsuroz Kindzi.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>I Eksu Tsuroz Kindzi.</i></p><p>YOUNGER KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
All-father T'evgin has discovered an Indogene Shape-taker in our engine room. We suspect sabotage. Inspect your engines. This is Kindzi; Omec Fleet, please respond.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>T'evgin Bedor k'vorekaz niibik va'indo'edin nkisuriikelaap. K'rezisk'er kiin innevimedan. Zozoral vasuriikel. I Kindzi, Rekin si'Omek, nihuural dagvats.</i></p><p>T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
What were you doing here?</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>As imbirüt lavan?</i></p><p>OMEC SABOTEUR (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
Preventing your people from stealing our new home. Planet Earth is ours and ours alone!</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Imboget vason indzenet kilain vaas. Votanabo igakiin av gakiin agernit!</i></p><p>YOUNGER KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
Omec Fleet, does anyone read me? Confirm transmission!</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Rekin si'Omek, inotedin? Ni'orekal iivin!</i></p><p>YOUNGER KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
Father, no one is answering!</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Bem, i nihuuret ar!</i></p><p>T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
No.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Ar.</i></p><p>OMEC SABOTEUR (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
Death to the Enchanters!</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Memet ganefkitso!</i></p><p>YOUNGER KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
The other families...</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Deziat sipak...</i></p><p>YOUNGER KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
Are we alone?</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Kiin gernit?</i></p><p>T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
We have each other, Kindzi. Never forget that.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Kiin ink'uledin, Kindzi. Pilaz haar.</i></p><p>KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
I love you, father.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>T'ep maadaz, bem.</i></p><p>KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
enchanted</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>hiakim</i></p><p>NELLON (CASTITHAN)<br/>
Use her as a shield, more like.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Rindáwa ksa palu, shirala.</i></p><p>KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
warrior echo</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>t'ovik nilusii</i></p><p>NOLAN (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
warrior echo</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>t'ovik nilusii</i></p><p>KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
You've disappointed me.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>As k'upvats'iraz nit'ep daak.</i></p><p>T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
Kindzi! No!</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Kindzi! Ar!</i></p><p>T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
Kindzi, stop this! Right now!</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Kindzi, pogaz! Iavan!</i></p><p>KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
the Dread Harvest</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Maret Adziim</i></p><p>T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
second skin!</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>zek batsin!</i></p><p>T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
You are forgiven.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Uraz niguderadzis.</i></p><p>KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
You are old and stupid.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Uraz boz av mugots.</i></p><p>KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
You left me no choice.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>As k'udgamaz gebet ar.</i></p><p>KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
There's nothing out there. We're alone.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>I siir ilavik. Kiin gernit.</i></p><p>T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
Our enemies abide. Never forget.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Kihikaaz erar. Pilaz haar.</i></p><p>KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
Our "mission" is futile. We're never going to find this "Earth" the Votans fled to.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Kigonaaz gavuuruus gür. Kiin k'uboreket Votanabo Votan k'udzavaz haar.</i></p><p>T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
Be patient.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Eraz ger gop.</i></p><p>KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
That's no Votan language I've ever heard. Where is the signal's origin?</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>I nuk'aaz sivotan t'ep k'utssuuvaz haar. Sidzüdaan i iivin?</i></p><p>T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
Our new home.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Vaas kilain.</i></p><p>KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
Duty guide my hand.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Güraaz ts'vavaz t'alüos.</i></p><p>KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
Your strength will become my own. Your spirit will become my own.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Raraget k'utluset gat'ep. Ra'ii k'utluset gat'ep.</i></p><p>KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
And I swear this world will pay for coming between us.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Av t'ep iivuusak nik'ol pavan k'uznihuuret gluset kiin arit.</i></p><p>KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
Brothers and sisters. We have arrived home.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>K'üürik av niirik. Kiin k'ulusaz lain.</i></p><p>DATAK (CASTITHAN)<br/>
bitch</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>enyasho</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There was an error in my original translation in the second to last line above. Where it read <i>k'uurik</i> it should have read (and now does read) <i>k'üürik</i>. A simple but regrettable mistake.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>